1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic view finder for focusing on an object and determining a framed view of the object in a video camera or a camcorder, and more particularly, to an electronic view finder having a color vector display for displaying a white color vector on a monochromatic electronic view finder which cannot differentiate colors.
Korean Utility Model Application No. 93-15943 is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
View finders for devices such as camcorders fall into two categories; electronic view finders and optical view finders. In an electronic view finder, a small television monitor is incorporated into the camera and an image appears on the monitor based on an image signal output by the camera. In an optical view finder, an image is developed by refracting part of the incident light from the object from a photographing lens through a semitransparent prism.
In a video camera or a camcorder, a cleaner image is provided by a monochromatic, as opposed to a color electronic view finder, because the former has a better resolution than the latter, is free of color noise, and thereby forms a cleaner image. However, since a monochromatic electronic view finder cannot differentiate colors, it cannot detect when the white balance is erroneously set or display an indication of an improperly set white balance. It will be noted that white balance is a differentiating basis for color signals. Also, although white balance can be set for automatic adjustment based on a specific illumination, automatic color adjustment across a broad range of light conditions cannot be precisely performed.